1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to batteries, and, in particular, to alkaline rechargeable batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Patent 1596306 discloses a rechargeable battery in which the electrodes are held by two insulating rings that engage over one another. The proposed connection of the insulating rings by means of a screw connection or bayonet fitting, the proposed electrical leads, and the number of parts used do not allow economic, automated production.